Hybrid Elite Warrior (3.5e Class)
Hybrid Elite Warrior Balance Point: Rogue Tier, 3 of 4 Hybrid Elites are half mortal, half green magic. At some point early in their life a Hybrid Elite is infused with strong amounts of arcane energy. This painful infusion of potent magic can show physically in many ways such as scars or strange green eyes. The powerful energies that now course through their body grant them unnatural feats of strength. Hybrids can move quickly in the heaviest armor and preform long acrobatic leaps. They favor using large two-handed weapons to maximize their crushing power. Their physical frames also hide a great deal of their prowess and they often look no different from any other athletic member of their native race. No two Hybrids are alike and each possesses a different set of talents and skills. Even so, they can almost always be found serving in military duties around the world. They enjoy serving, protecting, and they always give merit to becoming a hero. Of course, there are always a few black sheep. They are the exception, not the rule. Good or bad, law or chaos, they fight for their dreams and their honor. Making a Hybrid Elite Warrior Developed to make potent use of all things Strength a Hybrid becomes exponentially more powerful as they progress in levels. When working with a party it is important to remember that Hybrids do not possess the many feats and options of a fighter. They don't shield others well, command ground, use trip attacks, or do karate. They kill monsters. However, this simplified approach can make them a good option for first time players. Hybrid Elites always use common sense, leverage, and a collected mind to solve conflicts. Hybrids have only one primary ability and can select six of their class skills. This being the case, it is always recommended to have a higher Constitution score than your subsequent Intelligence score. Hybrids are warriors first and craftsman last, so keep those hit points high. The following is designed to help you build a Hybrid Elite Warrior. Abilities: Strength. Races: Any. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 135gp. Starting Age: Moderate Class Features All of the following are class features of the Hybrid Elite Warrior. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple, Marital Weapons. Light, Medium, Heavy Armor. ::Abilities: Levels 1-5 (Ex): You can move your body mass in a split second. You trade your Dexterity modifier to armor class for your Strength modifier. (Ex): Gravity is your pillow and you always land on your feet. You can make a Jump check, DC10, to negate any and all Falling damage as an immediate action. (Ex): Your a master of leverage in combat You gain twice your Strength modifier to damage when using a two-handed weapon. (Ex): Shifting your stance gives you a stronger hit with less accuracy. You gain the Power Attack feat. (Ex): Your arcane power manifests within you. Every time you gain this ability you gain a +1 to your Strength score. (Ex): Your body is easily able to move the greatest of weights. You can move at base speed in heavy armor. (Ex): This critical blow makes anything a weak spot. You gain automatically confirmed critical hits for the following attack roles. 5th level: 19-20. 10th level: 18-20. 15th level. 17-20. This attack is always taken at a 3x multiplier regardless of the weapon used. (Ex): You are a perfect fusion of mortal and magic. You gain your Strength modifier to all saves. This replaces all other ability bonuses. (Ex): You are a dangerous threat to land and sky. You gain a Jump Speed of 30 feet. You may leap in a straight line, in any direction, as a move action. This movement ignores difficult terrain and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. All of your attacks following this movement are treated as a charge; you gain a +2 to hit and a -2 to armor class for one round. However you must jump at least 10 feet before attacking. Finishing this movement while suspended in the air means you begin falling and suffer any falling damage during your turn. However you can finish this move action in the air and still make a standard attack before you begin falling. (Ex): You tend to run everywhere you go. You can run at five times your base land speed and gain a +2 against opportunity attacks. (Ex): Yeah, your pretty fast. Three times a day, as a swift action, you can summon the effects of the Haste spell upon yourself. This lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Strength modifier. (Ex): Your hand/eye coordination is flawless. Your deflect/projectile coordination is even better. You gain a +2 bonus to armor class against ranged attacks. At the beginning of your turn you may trade this bonus for 2d6 sneak attack damage as a swift action. (Ex): You workout, a lot. You gain a +4 bonus to all Strength checks. (Ex): You can attack with faster-than-light reflexes. Whenever you charge you can make a full attack. This can also be used with any aerial abilities. (Ex): Your skills improve by leaps and bounds. You gain a Jump Speed of 60 feet. This ability functions just like aerial blitz. Except: You may change direction once, while in flight, when you come into contact with a solid surface from which you can pivot yourself. This surface can include the ground. You cannot exceed your Jump Speed with this ability. (Ex): You can endure any climate. You are permanently under the influence of the Endure Elements spell. (Ex): Your critical attacks create a wave of destruction. Whenever you gain an automatic critical hit all opponents within 15 feet of your target take half damage from that attack. You can gain this bonus multiple times a round. (Ex): Your completely unstoppable. You are permanently under the influence of the Freedom of Movement spell. (Ex): Your body can endure tremendous punishment. You gain damage reduction 5. (Ex): Your battles can reach impossible heights. You gain a Jump Speed of 90 feet. This ability functions just like aerial blitz. Except: You may now change direction twice, while in flight, when you come into contact with a solid surface from which you can pivot yourself. This surface can include the ground. You cannot exceed your Jump Speed with this ability. Ex-Hybrid Elite Warrior Any Hybrid Elite who multi-classes trades the Might ability for the Dodge feat. They retain all other benefits of the class. Epic Hybrid Elite Warrior (Ex): Your tolerance increases. You gain an additional +2 damage reduction. (Ex): Your a master with a weapon. You gain an additional +2 to armor class against ranged attacks. At the beginning of your turn you may trade this bonus for 4d6 sneak attack damage as a swift action. (Ex): Your arcane powers manifest with vigor. You gain a +1 to your Strength score. You also gain an additional +2 to Strength checks. : You are at home just flying through the air. You gain a Jump Speed of 120 feet. This ability functions just like aerial blitz. Except: You may change direction twice, while in flight, when you come into contact with a solid surface from which you can pivot yourself. This surface can include the ground. You cannot exceed your Jump Speed with this ability. Human Hybrid Elite Warrior Starting Package Armor: Scalemail (speed 20ft.) Weapons: Greatsword (2d6. 19-20/x2) Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Weapon Focus. Bonus Feats: Endurance. Gear: Backpack w waterskin, bedroll, flint and steel, 3 torches, and 3 days trail rations. Gold: 10g. Campaign Information Playing a Hybrid Elite Warrior Religion: By alignment. Other Classes: Empathy with Martial Classes. Combat: Melee Combatant. Damage output is your specialty. To maximize your crushing power it is recommended you gain an exotic weapon proficiency, such as the Full-blade weapon. Advancement: Multi-classing can add breadth to your vertical progression. Hybrid Elite's in the World The H/E are not born fighters. However, when they attain their unnatural strength and speed they make excellent swordsmen. Nearly every known Hybrid got their start through the military lifestyle. Daily Life: Soldiering. Notables: There are very few known hybrid elites among all the races. Organizations: Fighters Guild, Local Army or Militia member. NPC Reactions: regarded as a gifted fighter or an elite soldier. Hybrid Elite Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (local) can research the H/E to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Hybrid Elite Warrior's in the Game Soldiers and Mercenarcies of diverse race and background. They can be found all over the world in very small numbers. Always noticeable with a large weapon hung from their back and strange green glowing eyes. Able to crush the strongest foe with their godly strength. Players of this class will have an great time smashing heads. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class